


Succession Blues

by elyus



Series: Of Families and Covenants [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, I love the Dragon Ball world, Just some silly banter between siblings, Piano tries, Slice of Life, What-If, but he fails, it's just so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyus/pseuds/elyus
Summary: The Great Demon King has finally been defeated, but a new king now sits on the throne. The Demon Clan face their worst nightmare yet – a teenage ruler with a few plans of his own.-Part two in a collection of short stories exploring Piccolo Jr. and Piccolo Daimao's thoughts on familial bonds, friendship and loneliness.
Series: Of Families and Covenants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Succession Blues

The setting sun shed a purple veil over the land. The forest at Yahhoy was lush and dense. In the settling darkness, its towering trees loomed forebodingly, and the steep and jagged cliffs seemed ever so treacherous. Natural wonders-wise, this was a fitting location for a Demon King’s lair. However, that aside, there weren’t really any other advantages. 

Tambourine was out for his evening patrol, and soon he would return to report that, surprise, surprise, there is nothing out there – there is never anything out there. 

“For Kami’s sake, we’re in the middle of blasted nowhere.” Piano thought. He let out a sigh, and dutifully lit the torches. 

Piano was never a demon for menial labor. He had always fancied himself the intellectual of the lot – the advisor, if you will. All this work was getting to him, and worst of all, the Child didn’t even seem to care. 

It was times like this, when Piano wished that they still had Pilaf around. That little twerp could surely provide them with a palace and another airship. The dog and the girl could run the damn errands. But the Child had expressed that he didn’t want to see that stupid blue face ever again, and his word was final. 

The Child was actually more of a Teen now. Piano was never a teen himself, and he didn’t know how to deal with one either. Though he did have some vague understandings about how human teenagers worked: they apparently believe that they’re always right and they hate their superiors, for whatever reasons. It just didn’t make any damn sense. In short, teens were hard to please, and harder to please was a teen who was also the reincarnation of Piano’s father and master. 

“If only we had found him sooner,” Piano thought. “Maybe we could’ve taught him how things ought to be done.” But deep down, he doubted it. The Child gave off a terrifying aura, and although Piano was not a fighter by nature, he could tell that the Child was already much stronger than the old king. 

At first, the Clan was overjoyed. After their humiliating defeat at the hands of that tailed brat, it was finally time for some revenge and world-domination. However, when he asked excitedly, albeit respectfully, which city the Child was going to destroy first, the Child merely said: “None. We’re going to wait.” 

Piano looked up at the deep purple sky, and silently prayed for guidance from the Great Demon King. Though, on some level he realized that it was an ironic, empty gesture, as the King’s spirit was neither in heaven nor in hell. Suddenly, Cymbal showed up at the mouth of the cave.  


“Hey, Piano. Junior wants to talk to you.”

“Junior? Is that what he’s calling himself now?” Piano thought. “What’s with this identity-crisis he’s having? I hope he will get over it soon and get on with things.” He merely said: “Tell his majesty I’ll be there right away.” 

As Cymbal went away, Piano glanced at the twilight once last time, and retreated into the cave. This was no place for a king, but Junior insisted on staying out here anyways, much to the chagrin of the Clan. There was nothing they could offer him. The kid seemed to have no desire whatsoever. He wasn’t interested in feasts, blowing up cities, or torturing humans. So, what was all his great power good for? Piano didn’t dare ask, because the last time, when Tambourine made Junior angry, the kid blew a giant hole in the distance. It must’ve been about the size of a crater, and even now, Piano could still see the smoke from here. 

Tambourine was the most disgruntled of them all. Unlike the others, he had both brain and brawns. He didn’t like being ordered around by someone who was technically his younger sibling. Secretly, Piano wondered if Tambourine harbored some rebellious intent against the new ruler. If that was the case, he would need to come up with a counter plan soon. 

Personally, Piano had always been a firm believer of the Golden Mean. Despite his strange, sullen nature that was so unlike the King, Junior was still dangerously intelligent, and intelligent people could often be persuaded with a good enough reason. Besides, it was always easier to come to an agreement with someone who could turn you into dust with just a finger. 

Piano reached the deepest part of the cave, where the new king and Cymbal were waiting. 

It was strange, and almost uncomfortable, seeing Junior on the throne. And stranger still, the teen had one leg on the seat. Surely, that was no way for a proper monarch to sit. 

“Hey, Harpsicord.” Junior said. Piano winced. 

“He knows my name,” Piano thought. “He has father’s memories. He just wants to piss me off. I must keep my wits about me, lest he finds a reason to execute me.” 

“What did I say yesterday?” The teen demanded. There was a smirk on his narrow face. The resemblance to the King was certainly there.

“Sorry, your highness. You must forgive my forgetfulness.” 

“I said that I don’t want any torches at the opening of the cave. They attract unwanted attention.” 

“I’m sure that the light will not attract anyone that you cannot make short work of, your highness.” Piano said meekly. 

“Even still, I want the torches put out! They annoy me.” Junior pondered for a split second and added: “You also annoy me by not listening to what I say.” 

“Maybe you could put them out yourself, if you knew any magic.” Piano thought bitterly, but he merely replied: “My deepest apologies, your highness. I shall do that right away.” 

“Fine. You’re dismissed. Don’t bother me for the rest of the night.”

“Pardon me, your highness. Forgive my insolence, but something is troubling me.” Piano said. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cymbal shooting him a “What the hell are you doing?” look. 

“Yea, go on?” Junior looked at him with vague amusement. 

“It’s been more than a year since the old king’s unfortunate…demise. The monkey boy is still nowhere to be found, and none of our former plans are in motion.” 

“What are you getting at?” Junior was becoming irritated. 

“I was wondering, your highness, if I may so boldly ask – when are we going to start conquering the world again? And how shall we locate the brat?” 

“How I will destroy the Earth is none of your business,” Junior snapped. “And I have a pretty good idea where Goku is. He’s probably training with Kami, that meddling old fart.” 

“Kami, your highness?” Piano couldn’t contain his despair. “Then, we must stop them immediately. We cannot allow the boy to get any stronger!” 

“You will do nothing,” Junior waved his hand, smirked, and sat back comfortably in the throne. “I will stop them when the time is ripe. Now go away and stop bothering me. You too, Timpani!” 

Piano and Cymbal went away in grim silence. At the back of the cave, the kid shouted after them: “When you see the Tambourine man, tell him to stay out. I don’t want to hear his report. It’s always boring.” 

When they both reached the outside of the cave, Cymbal began: “I can’t stand that little…” 

“I won’t hear of it,” Piano retorted. 

“Whatever,” Cymbal flew away into the night, grumbling under his breath. 

The sky was the color of ink. Stars began to appear one by one. A cold wind started to blow. In no time, it would be winter once more, and the Demon Clan was no closer to ruling the world. Piano looked down in disappointment. 

Another hour passed before Tambourine returned. He was really taking his time these days. The warrior started fuming after he heard what Piano had to say. 

“That little bastard!” Tambourine muttered, perfectly finishing Cymbal’s sentence. “He’s so full of himself. He treats us like dirt! Father would’ve conquered the Earth by now and made us all lords.” 

“He is the reincarnation of the King, you know.” Piano pointed out. “So, I would prefer that you refer to him in a more civil way.” 

“Also, he has long ears,” Piano thought to himself. 

“I don’t believe it,” Tambourine grunted. “Our sire would never act this way. I’m telling you, he’s just another son like us. He may be strong, but he is not the heir. We are older, and he should obey us.” 

“And next you’re going to say, father should’ve made you king.” Piano taunted. 

Tambourine gave Piano a hard look. “You have a big beak, Piano.” He replied. “And what if that’s true? What’s it to you?” 

“Nothing,” the pterodactyl-headed demon shrugged. “It’s just that you should choose your words wisely, unless you’re prepared to repeat them in front of the king.” 

“Humph, maybe next time I will.” 

“The key words being ‘next time.’” 

“Why, you little…” Tambourine paused and suddenly cooled down, perhaps realizing the futility of all this. “Actually, you know what, why don’t we call it a night.” 

“Hmmm?” Piano made a face that imitated the raising of a non-existent eyebrow. 

“It’s a cold, gloomy night.” Tambourine smiled. “We should enjoy it.” 

“Fair enough,” Piano nodded. “I could use a break. What do you have in mind?” 

“Perhaps we should fly down to the ocean, and terrorize some fishermen’s village?” 

Tambourine suggested.

“The king said no killing, and asked that we lay low, or at least until he kills the brat.” 

“A little terrorizing never hurt anybody. And who said anything about killing.” 

Piano considered for a moment and said: “Guess you’re right. I haven’t terrorized anyone for so long. I need to hone my skills.” 

As the demons flew towards the ocean, Tambourine’s voice faded in the wind: “You know, he always says he’s gonna kill that kid, but somehow I just feel like he’s not gonna go through with it…” 

A few minutes later, the young king poked his head out of the cave. He looked around, yawned, and jumped down into the trees. He had heard everything, but truth to be told, he didn’t really care. Strength and smarts wise, the brothers were useless to him. But they kept him company and messing with them amused him. He took a mental note of how upset Piano looked when he called the guy “Harpsichord.” Perhaps he should’ve taken it down a notch. “Nah,” he decided. “What babies.” Deep down, he even felt a hint of affection towards his so-called brothers, but damned if he would ever admit it. 

The land was shadowy and quiet. He liked it here. It was a good place for training and bidding time. He could also feel that the boy, who was probably closer to becoming a man now, was near. Goku was up above, playing games with that stupid old god. Junior grinned. He liked keeping his enemies close. One day, not long from now, he would have his vengeance, and it shall be bloody and glorious. For now, he would let the world enjoy this illusion of peace.  
As Junior strolled through the forest, he heard trees crashing down in the distance. Soon, the source of destruction was before him. 

It was Drum, who was too big to walk around the trees, and probably didn’t care enough to do so even if he could. When Drum saw the Great Demon King, his usual frown disappeared, and his face brightened up. He greeted Junior with a cheerful: “Hey, little brother.” 

Junior grimaced. “Could you be more careful?” He scolded the big guy. “Do you want every human on Earth to know that we are here?” 

“Okay, I’ll try.” Drum said. “Are you taking a walk? Can I come with you? I was patrolling, but um, I’m done now.” 

“Whatever,” Junior said. “Patrolling” was mostly an excuse to get them to let him be. There wasn’t even a minor threat for a thousand miles. 

They kept on walking in awkward silence, and as he had promised, Drum only knocked over a couple of trees. 

“Could I ask you something?” Drum said.

“Yes?” Junior sighed. For some reason, the big guy never got into his head that Junior was his superior, and he had absolutely no manners at all. Secretly, Junior found it refreshing. 

“Why do you keep bossing us around? Like, who died and made you king?” 

Junior took a deep breath. 

“Drum,” he said, as patiently as he could. “I am the reincarnation of the Great Demon King Piccolo. Therefore, I guess I died and made myself king.” 

“Okay, then.” Drum said. Again, they walked in silence. 

“But we were born on the same day.”

“Yes, Drum. Yes, we were.” Junior sighed again. 

“And you are younger than me, right?” 

“Technically, yea.” The young demon gave up. 

“I always wanted a little brother,” Drum laughed. 

Junior was about to explain that Drum was only the youngest for not even a full day, but then he thought better of it. 

“Good for you,” He said. Per usual, Drum was bad at detecting irony. 

“I like you, little brother.” 

“Um, thanks?” 

In the shadows of the forest at Yahhoy, two brothers strolled on.


End file.
